longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Herburger
Mark "Fur/Fyyr" Herburger is a Manhasset based musician known for his work in the Indie Rock band Gabriel the Marine and Melodic Hardcore band, The Farewell Effect. Biography Mark started playing guitar when he was 8 years old. He took up bass in 2007 after the dissolution of The Farewell Effect. He has been a staple and noted constituent of the Long Island music scene for the past 4 years. He gained popularity as "Fur" during the 2006-2007 era in the Melodic Hardcore band The Farewell Effect, and has since been dually dubbed "Fyyr", following his inclusion and main acting role in "Fyyr: God of Rock", the upcoming, highly anticipated informational bass/battle themed motion picture feature film of 2009. Local Embarassment His first band happened when he was in 8th grade with his friends Nicky Ferra (guitar and lead vocals), Chris Dorgoff (bass), and Buddy McGrath (drums) in their punk rock garage band, Hands Down. They changed their name to Local Embarassment, played a school battle of the bands against Writ in Water (who later became Envy on the Coast), came in second-to-last, and changed their name to Tabasko. The band then recruited keyboardist Ryan Waldorf and began the writing process again. The band broke up in the summer of 2005. The Farewell Effect The band reformed under the name Local Embarassment with Michael Richter (vocals and guitar), Richie Tortora (keyboardist), and Travis Crippen (drums). The band again began to write until Travis and Richie left the band. Travis was replaced by Ian Browne. Mark then met Craig Kleila and became close friends through skating and going to shows, and Mark asked him to join the band, replace Mike as guitarist, and bring in other members to replace the missing members. Craig brought in Dylan Ebrahimian on bass and Elliott Park on lead vocals and guitar. The band changed their name to The Farewell Effect. On superbowl sunday, 2006, Ian Browne left the band, and was replaced with Dylan's friend, John Leibold. The band began playing shows at places like The Rock Lobster and Glen Cove Lanes, and writing and recording acoustic demos. They wrote material and were going to record it and call it the Gasping for Attention EP, however cancelled the recording session at the last minute. They continued putting out acoustic demos and were going to record a demo with Nick Zinnanti, however, Elliott left the band after the Long Island Revival Festival held outside of The Rock Lobster. That night, Dylan and Craig wrote the song "White Heat". Dylan picked up the vocalist slot and the band continued for the next year releasing two demos, and their EP: Apologies Aren't Bandages EP. Proceeding this The Farewell Effect wrote a second EP and recorded it. During the post-production stages Mark continued to play shows with The Farewell Effect around Long Island, but before the EP (which would never be released) could be released, he became grounded for numerous months, and left the band for a short time due to his inability to have an active role in it. Towards the end of The Farewell Effect, Dylan began working with Michael Desmond and wanted to leave to start a new project. However, the members were instead recycled and the band became Gabriel the Marine, an Indie Rock band. Mark came back into the new project as a bassist. Gabriel the Marine Since the creation of Gabriel the Marine out of the ashes of Melodic Hardcore band The Farewell Effect, Mark Herburger has been the band's bassist. Through lineup changes consisting of the departure of Craig Kleila and John Leibold as well as the arrival of Dominick D'agostino and Tommy Davis, Mark has stayed the active bass player of the band. Shortly after the tracking of the Your Friends and Loved Ones EP, Mark was fired from the band. Discography *Apologies Aren't Bandages (as The Farewell Effect) *The Farewell Effect Demo (as The Farewell Effect) *Gabriel the Marine EP (as Gabriel the Marine) *Your Friends and Loved Ones EP (as Gabriel the Marine) Category: Bassists Category: Guitarists Category: Musicians Category: Editors